It's not a fairy tale
by Kalitty98
Summary: Nineteen year old Sakura gets sucked in another world, where the people think she is the princess, where there are nations fighting against each other. And Sakura? She has to stop it. AU


**Prologue **

_"Obsessed by a fairy tale, we spend our lives searching _  
><em>for a magic door and a lost kingdom of peace."<em>

It was a peaceful night at the little town of Konoha. Snow covered the streets and the buildings, the little lakes are frozen, the trees - naked. It was a usual winter there, just like every year. Everything was pitch black, only the few lonely working street lights are giving the place a creepy image, an image you could see in one of those horror movies. Most of the houses were little, two floors with a few, not really that big, rooms. The only big house in the town is four floors big, with quite a lot of big rooms, but the sad part is that there is only one person living there, Sakura Haruno.

She is only nineteen years old, an orphan. Her parents and other relatives were murdered when she was only nine years old and from then on the lived alone in that big house. Her life was never easy, many citizens thought she was the cause of the whole Haruno clan massacre, but honestly it was because that damn clan was corrupted. They worked for the mafia.

The girl, Sakura Haruno, has long bubble gum pink hair that reaches her middle back, big stunning emerald green eyes with long eyelashes, heart shaped face with a cute button up nose and pouty lips. The pinkette has curves in the right places, not too little, not too much. You could easily say she has a Killer Body.

She wore a plain black over sized shirt, black ripped leggings. Her cute scene hair style was adored by a few black and white polka dots bows, she had cute black mustache earrings, a black bleeding heart necklace and black bangles on her right arm.

Now she is at one of her living rooms, sitting on the couch lazily, sipping from her Cinnamon Dolce Latte and switching the channels on her big plasma TV. Next to her is her only friend, her beloved puppy Aiko. It has long pure snow white fur, blue almost grey eyes with a darker shade of blue outline. Sakura found the cute little puppy a few months ago when she went grocery shopping. Her heart couldn t say no to keeping it.

Long black manicured nails clicked on the button of the remote control, changing the previous boring channel to a new one, Nikkei CNBC. Some annoying looking dude was talking about the weather for later, Sakura thought about changing the channel again, but something he said caught her attention.

_"Tonight it will be very cold at the south and east part of Japan. It may rain at some places, but most likely there will be a thunderstorm. At the west and north part it may just rain and..."_

The pinkette turned off the big plasma and sighed.

"A thunderstorm, seriously? I have enough problems" - She muttered to herself.

Thunderstorms always scared her._ Always_. When she was little she had her parents to comfort her, but now now she has no one.

Snuggling closer to her puppy and closing her eyes, the girl tried to relax. Soon, about five minutes after that, she fell in deep slumber, a sleep full of nightmares just like usual.

-:-

_Boom._  
><em>Crack.<em>

Sakura hugged her knees, as she let her tears slip out her eyes and cascade down her pale face. Outside it was raining hard, lighting cracking and it scared the pinkette to death.  
><em>"Sakura"<em> - A voice whispered. For a second the girl thought she was hearing stuff, but when she heard the voice again she knew she had to check it.

Sakura stood up from the couch, her emerald green eyes widened when she didn t find her dog anywhere near her. Her bare feet padded softly on the black tiled floor, her eyes averted from one place to another looking for a sigh of her dog.

_"Sakura. Sakura."_ - Again that voice, somehow Sakura though she had heard it long ago, but now she didn t care, her main priority was to find Aiko. Why? Because her puppy Aiko is scared even more from thunderstorms, and last time her dog hurt its leg because of lighting it saw.

_"In the attic girl..." -_ The voice echoed in the empty house, like a ghost s melody. Without thinking Sakura hurried to get to the old, rusty attic. Climbing the old stairs, opening the creaky door, the girl almost had a freaking heart attack. In her attic there was a girl with snow white long hair and alluring sea blue eyes. Sharp teeth and whisker marks adored her pretty face.

Wait... wait, whisker marks and dog like sharp teeth? Sakura though, her eyes widening like plates, her mouth hanging open, like a fish out of its water.  
>"Aiko?"<p>

"The one and only!" - Said girl grinned, that's when Sakura noticed human Aiko had a white fluffy tail and cute dog ears.

The white haired girl wore a blue ruffle top with a big black belt, a pair of black skinny jeans, blue four inch high heels cute blue heart stud earring and a matching blue heart necklace, a blue plastic beaded flex bracelet, but what grabbed the pinkettes attention was the big colorful ring on her right hand s middle finger. On that ring there was a black kanji for Power.

Sakura stood there a few moments, gaping like a fish. Seriously her own _dog_ was something like a human? But now because of her standing and gaping, Sakura didn t notice that Aiko was behind her. When she noticed it was too late, she was pushed in a closet, _she was falling, _

_And falling,_

_And falling,_

_Falling,_

And I m sure you get the idea that she was falling in her closet, Aiko falling with her.

_'Well this is creepy. Maybe I shouldn t have drank that much coffee, now I'm hallucinating this stuff'_ - Sakura though, not believing all this is true, her mind told her that she will wake up but something deep down inside her told her otherwise.

The ground was near, the scared pinkette noticed, she closed her eyes and prayed that it was all a dream, that she won t get smashed when she touches the ground.

Maybe because she was scared, or maybe because of her fast beating heart, Sakura passed out. Her eyes closed just right before she hit the ground with Aiko, but she didn t miss the word Aiko said to someone:

_"She is here, she will be the one to save us! Princess Sakura is back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there everyone! It's Kali here with my first story.<br>I hope you like it, so please R&R! **


End file.
